1. Field
The following description relates to a content source node and a content router in a content centric network (CCN), and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A content centric network (CCN) typically includes a transmission structure that is divided into an interest and data. A user may transmit a control packet in the CCN. The control packet may be an interest packet that has a content name desired by the user as a destination, that is, content that a user is interested in retrieving. A network device that has a CCN engine, may receive the interest packet and may search a routing table that has content names as identifiers, and may verify an existence of a routing list matching the content name included in the interest packet. A node that has the requested content stored therein may be referred to as a content source node.
In constructing a routing table for setting a route using a content name, several issues may occur when a content source node moves. For example, if a content source node moves in the CCN, prefix information based on a content name may be hindered from being aggregated. Thus, a number of routing tables or an amount of routing information may increase in a network. Further, updating of routing information may frequently occur, which may degrade an overall network performance.